


Over The Counter

by Insrt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Insomnia, Lesbian Sex, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insrt/pseuds/Insrt
Summary: Pharah's sleep problems are getting put of hand. Can Mercy help?





	Over The Counter

Most members of Overwatch had had experienced sleep troubles at one point or another. Dr. Angela Ziegler was no stranger to issuing sleep aids to her restless colleagues. Recently, Fareeha Amari had been racked with insomnia. In the rare events in which she crashed from exhaustion, her anxiety would evolve into nightmares.

"I still can't sleep, doctor." Pharah whined sleepily.  
"Gott im Himmel! Pharah, what time is it?" Mercy exclaimed, covering her chest with a blanket.  
The doctor glanced at the clock on her bed side table. It was 3:17 am. Mercy flopped back onto her bed out of tiredness.  
"Can we talk about this in the morning? I can schedule you in around... umm seven" she asked, "Actually, make it 7:15."  
"You're tired?! I haven't slept in DAYS! I can barely function and do stuff. I'm exhausted! I don't even remember how to sleep. I got lost three times just trying to find your room. Still not entirely sure what's going on. My eyes hurt and I want to sleep!" Pharah ranted.  
"Okay," Dr. Ziegler started, "there is no need to shout."  
Pharah grumbled, "Sorry, just... sleep."  
"I know, liebling, I know." She responded. "Hand me the lab coat and clipboard over there."  
Pharah lazily followed the doctor's orders.  
"What does liebling mean?" Pharah asked.  
"Patient." Mercy lied.  
Thankfully her patient didn't pick up on the obvious deceit.  
Mercy put on her nightgown and slippers. She tried to wake herself up enough to care for her patient. She slipped her coat on and beckoned her patient to the kitchen.

"So, do you always sleep naked?" Pharah asked awkwardly.  
Mercy was a bit shocked at the question, "Sometimes, yes. It's uh... good for... skin," she yawned.  
Once in the kitchen she grabbed the honey and two mugs and tea bags. She dropped the bag of black tea into her mug and chamomile into Pharah's. Rubbing her eyes she boiled water while Pharah stood quietly.  
"So other than trouble getting to sleep, what else is wrong?" Mercy asked.  
"Well, when I pass out from exhaustion I have these really vivid nightmares." Pharah explained, "Sometimes it's something I'm afraid of happening or it's something that has happened."  
"Trauma or fear related insomnia." Mercy thought out loud.  
The kettle began to whistle. Mercy poured the hot water into the mugs, giving herself two teaspoons of honey and passing the bottle to her left. She stirred the liquids together and stared at the notes on her clipboard.  
"So the medication hasn't worked."  
Pharah shook her head.   
"Hmm." 'Perhaps something stronger,' the doctor thought.   
"Have you tried talking about these dreams you're having?" She asked.  
"No." Pharah responded.  
"You said they were things you were afraid of and things that had already happened?" Mercy recalled.  
Pharah nodded with a mouth full of tea.  
"Could you go into further detail of your dreams?" Mercy asked.  
"I'm terrified of anything happening to my mom. It's been awhile since I originally thought she was gone, but I'm still scared something could happen. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her again. I keep imagining this one scenario where I'm flying in battle and the Raptora suit quits working and I can't move." The soldier admitted.

“Captain Amari is in amazing condition, especially for her age. Your mother is just fine. As for the suit not working, speak to Torbjörn if you think it needs looked at. That should at least give you some peace of mind.”   
"Are you finished with that?" Mercy asked about Pharah's tea.  
"Half." She replied.  
"Come." Beckoned Mercy.  
She lead the tired Egyptian into her lab and sat her on one of the cots. Rummaging through a cabinet full of different bottles she found what she was looking for.  
"This is a very strong sleeping pill. It will knock you out within a few minutes. You'll sleep for quite awhile and then wake up like nothing ever happened. You shouldn't have any interruptions. Press the call button on the table beside you when you wake." Mercy explained.   
Pharah watched as the doctor pulled out an old radio and played some soft piano music.   
"Would you like a bedtime story?" Mercy joked.  
"Sure!" Pharah accepted.  
Mercy wasn't expecting that answer.  
"A long time ago there was a beautiful princess. The princess was very nice to everyone in her kingdom." Mercy had no idea where this story was going to go "One night the princess decided to host a party. She wanted to have the whole kingdom come to the castle to play games."  
"What was the princess's name?" Pharah interrupted.  
"Valerie," Mercy decided, "Princess Valerie's party was a huge hit...”

Mercy had droned on for another thirty minutes before noticing her audience was out like a light. She took the mugs and tenderly looked down at her snoring patient.

She noticed the wall clock and realized that some of the early birds of Overwatch would be getting up at this time. Mercy would be among them if she hadn't woken up hours before.

Pharah woke up as the doctor said she would. After such a deep sleep she felt groggy, but refreshed. There was a note left on the bedside table from Mercy. 

“Press the orange call button for my assistance. The red is for emergencies only. -Mercy”

Mercy responded to the call immediately. 

“I'm here,” she said opening the door, “is everything alright?”

Pharah sat up in bed, well-rested and back to normal. 

“Everything is great. How long was I out for?” The patient confirmed.

“About eighteen hours.” Mercy guessed “Why must you always wake me up in the middle of the night?” She joked.

“Sorry,” Pharah apologized.

Mercy jotted a few notes on her clipboard. 

“Did you sleep soundly? No nightmares or other interruptions?”

Pharah shook her head.

“Would you say that it worked?”

She nodded.

“Anything else I should know about?”

“These beds are so uncomfortable. My muscles are really stiff.” 

“Oh, I know. I've fallen asleep on them every now and again.” Mercy admitted.

The medic sat on the lumpy cot and started rubbing Freeha’s shoulders. 

“That feels so nice,” Pharah sighed.

The brief massage slowly turned into an excuse to explore Pharah’s body. Mercy felt a little guilty using her status as a medic to ‘make a move’. She decided, however, that the massage was in no way motivated nor hindered by her job. Mercy was just trying to comfort a friend… and possibly turn her on.

“Thanks, doc.” Pharah sighed in relief. 

“No worries, liebling,” Mercy assured, “I'm glad you came to me.”

“Who else would I come to? You're pretty… uhh… smart! Pretty smart. You always know what to do.” Pharah stumbled over her words. 

Mercy smiled at the adorable soldier under her touch. The Egyptian’s face was warm and pink from her slip up. When she locked eyes with Angela her blush grew from her doting expression.

“I’ve got another prognosis for you, darling,” the doctor purred sensually.

“And that is?” Curiously asked the patient.

“I'm afraid to tell you that you are in love,” she diagnosed, “there is no known cure, but there are many treatment options. The best working one is being my girlfriend.”

“Do you think you could write me a prescription Dr. Ziegler?”

“Much like you in a few moments, this one will be over the counter.” Mercy informed.

They started kissing on the hard bed. Pharah slipped her tongue through Mercy’s lips and her hands under her shirt. Mercy pulled out her hair tie and shook her head viciously, her silky blond locks falling around her shoulders.

Both of the women were eventually stripped free of any clothes. Mercy motioned for Pharah to follow her to the counter where her notes were kept. Pharah rested the upper half of her body on the counter as Mercy slid her index finger along her clit. Pharah shuddered at her touch. Rubbing her lover's sweet spots got Mercy going. Her mouth salivated heavily.

“Sit on top; spread those muscular legs.” She demanded.

Pharah did as she was told and her obedience was rewarded. Mercy softly licked her lover's slit methodically. The quivers of arousal shook Pharah hard.  Mercy's blond hair was tangled in Pharah's fingers. Her soft hands grasped the hard muscles of her lover's thighs, scratching her skin lightly as they drug down. Her tongue worked it's magic on Pharah. Having studied the human body gave her a bit of an advantage in bed.

“Angela!” the Egyptian cried out.

Her orgasam grew closer and closer with every movement. 

“Oh, Mercy, I'm cuming!” she panted. 

Pharah came right into Mercy's mouth. The doctor licked her soldier clean and pulled away. Pharah breathed heavily for a moment to regain herself.

“Oh god...” She sighed “my turn.” 

Pharah hopped off the counter and pushed Mercy back onto the cot and pinned her down. Pharah tried to think of some witty line to say. 

“Are you ready for your physical, Dr. Ziegler?” She asked, trailing a finger down her chest.

“Dah!” Mercy whined.

Pharah rubbed and groped Angela’s pale breasts. The doctor's body rocked up and down eagerly. Fareeha rubbed Angela's sex with her leg and she grinded against her. Pharah bent over to suck her lover's neck, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples. Angela clutched Pharah's body, colliding it with hers.

“Mhhhmmm, Fareeha” she moaned. 

Pharah sucked down Mercy's skin kissing leaving marks inside of her thighs. She moved on and began running her tongue hard and fast against her. Mercy grabbed Pharah's hair, pulling her in.

“Oh, shiße!” she groaned in pleasure. 

“Cum for me, Angela.” Pharah said between her legs.

Mercy thrusted her hips towards her lover and released; collapsing with a gasp. Pharah crawled up to kiss Mercy.

“You have no idea how long I've waited for that.” Mercy breathed.

“I think I’ll get a better night’s rest now that I'm sleeping with you.”


End file.
